


Shatter

by lunarwaves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hinata-centric, M/M, Post-Canon, Sort Of, do they even have red solo cups in japan, hinata being a hype man, my first oikage, oh man uhhh, oikage, tagging makes me so anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarwaves/pseuds/lunarwaves
Summary: In which Kageyama sees Oikawa again, and doesn't know what to do with himself.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> i finally wrote an OiKage!!!

Of all the things he expected to see in his kitchen, his former senpai was not one of them. Yet there Oikawa was, cheeks flushed with alcohol and beer bottle in hand, throwing his head back to laugh at some joke his friend made.

“Say Hinata,” Kageyama asked, trying to keep his voice level while he mentally screamed and ripped out all his hair, “What is Oikawa-san doing in my apartment?”

His orange haired companion laughed. “I invited him, obviously!”

Kageyama knew the two of them met up in South America (he had seen the selfie Hinata posted, bitterness creeping up his throat as he scrolled through the social media feed) but hadn't known they were close enough for party invitations. “Wasn’t this supposed to be a ‘small get together’ anyways?” Kageyama asked, head still reeling at the sheer amount of people in the space and the appearance of Oikawa.

Hinata had come back from Brazil a few weeks ago, sporting a farmer’s tan and a wild grin on his face. He was staying with Kageyama for the time being and had decided to get back into the swing of things by throwing a party.

While convincing the setter, he had called it a ‘small get together’. “Just to get back in touch with people and meet some new ones,” Hinata said. “It’ll be _fun._ ”

It was not fun. When Kageyama had left to get snacks, it was just their old Karasuno teammates and a few of his national team friends. The conversation was pleasant and the setter relaxed, thinking this may work out after all. But once he returned with boxes of Hot Pockets from their local conbini, it was chaos. He had to fight his way through hordes of strangers with the bass of some shitty pop song thrumming throughout the apartment.

It was a wonder the neighbors hadn’t complained about the noise yet, Kageyama had despaired before finally spotting Hinata’s wild hair and making a beeline for it.

He was going to _murder_ that midget.

Hinata smacked him aggressively on the back, letting out a laugh. “Relax Bakageyama! Just have a drink-” a red solo cup full of sloshing liquid was pushed into his free hand- “and enjoy yourself for once.”

For a moment Kageyama considered it. He had just experienced a particularly rough training session today, the blue-eyed setter reasoned. He put the cup to his lips and was ready to drink, when Oikawa’s chocolate eyes flickered to his.

Kageyama hadn’t even realized he’d been staring at the other man all this while. For a moment their gazes held, and his stomach somersaulted aggressively. But then he saw the mirth on Oikawa’s face leak away, replaced by an expression he couldn’t understand. Suddenly, the buzz of chatter and laughter hit him, seeming to weigh him down and drain what was left of his energy.

“Okay, nope,” he declared, setting the bag of Hot Pocket boxes down on a counter and pushing the cup back towards Hinata. “We need to talk. Now.”

Ignoring the shorter boy’s squawk of protest, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the bathroom.

Once they were inside, Kageyama slammed the door, locked it, and sat down heavily on the toilet seat. “Help.”

“With what?” Half the cup's contents had sloshed onto Hinata’s shirt, Kageyama noticed distantly. The rest of his head was filled with whirring white noise, and thoughts of _OikawaOikawaOikawa_.

“With _him_ , dumbass!” He couldn’t stop the note of panic from entering his voice.

He didn’t have to state the name- Hinata knew. Yet for someone who could practically read Kageyama’s mind, the orange-haired spiker was incredibly dense. “Maybe I shouldn’t have invited Oikawa…” he mumbled, staring contemplatively into the depths of the cup.

“Yeah, no shit!” A knock came at the bathroom door and the duo shouted “Occupied!” before returning to the conversation at hand.

“You could just ignore him. You seemed to be having fun before you realized he was here,” Hinata said.

Kageyama shook his head, leaning his back against the cool porcelain. “I… can’t do that.” Oikawa was like a magnet, he thought. Pulling everyone in and wrapping them around his finger while Kageyama had the charisma of a dead rat. Yet despite their seething rivalry and the way Oikawa seemed to make it his mission to make the younger volleyball player suffer, Kageyama respected him. How could he hate the person who shaped the way he trained, the way he played? “I think he hates me,” he mumbled, pulling up his knees to rest his chin on them.

Hinata aggressively shook his head. “You two might have trouble getting over your teenage beef but I guarantee, Oikawa does not hate you.”

This was news. “What?”

“He doesn’t hate you,” Hinata repeated, taking a swig of what was left of the drink. “I’ve heard him talk about you. Did you know he looks up to you?” he added abruptly.

Kageyama felt dizzy. He pressed the heels of his hands hard enough into his eyelids to see spots before responding. “He _what?_ ”

“You’re very articulate today, aren’t you?” the spiker chortled, before quailing under Kageyama’s glare. “Sorry, sorry. But Oikawa told me he’s seen your professional games and I think he even mentioned how you’ve improved once or twice.”

“When did you become such good friends? Why didn’t I know about this before?” Kageyama’s voice felt as though it was coming from miles away. He spotted a hole in the knee of his black jeans and began picking at the threads around it, trying to absorb everything.

“I told you he’d mellowed out. And I didn’t think it was important.” Hinata shrugged, eyes slightly unfocused.

“You didn’t think it was important that _he_ -” the setter gesticulated wildly in the air, unsure how to convey his feelings towards his idol, his rival, his he-didn’t-even-know-what anymore “-was talking about me?”

“Nope! I didn’t think either of you cared this much,” Hinata plastered a dopey grin on his face, before sliding down against the wall onto the floor. “Although in hindsight I guess you guys do.”

“So now what?” Kageyama groaned. 

“You’re probably going to kill me for saying this but… have you considered maybe talking to him?”

Kageyama didn’t shoot a death glare at his friend this time and actually considered, thinking of a nose that crinkled during a smile, and of hair that seemed to defy the laws of physics and sweating. He also considered the rage simmering behind tawny irises and a pale hand seconds away from striking him. He made the hole in his pants slightly larger, threads tensing and snapping under his finger. “Pass.”

Hinata stretched languidly against the wall, cracking his neck. “If you’re worried about him hitting you again, I don’t think he will. He was just a kid, Yamayama. And so were you. It might be time to move past that.”

“He can talk to me then,” Kageyama complained, not noticing the way his friend rolled his eyes. This went beyond him almost getting smacked as a first year at Kitagawa Daiichi.

“You know he’s as stubborn as you are. He’s probably afraid too.” Hinata was surprisingly lucid and gentle, considering the amount of alcohol he had consumed. “One of you has to stop being a child eventually.”

“You know what? You’re right.” The setter got up, steeling his nerves. He and Oikawa were still officially at one win, one loss. Every moment between them was a contest, every word, gesture, action part of a plan to come out on top. This conversation would just be one more of those encounters.

“Go get ‘em, King.” Hinata once again clapped his friend on the back, before getting up and exiting the bathroom himself.

Kageyama exhaled, finally getting past the doorway just to be pushed aside by Nishinoya making a bolt for the toilet.

He made his way to the center of the party, following Hinata. Kageyama thought he was ready. He thought he was prepared for closure. Yet when he saw Oikawa walk past him, his heart leapt into his throat, choking him.

“O-Oikawa-san,” he managed to squeeze out around the sudden lump. He wanted to tell the other setter everything. He wanted to spill his guts until there was nothing left, until Oikawa finally understood all the ways he made Kageyama’s head spin.

If the older volleyball player heard his voice, there was no indication- Oikawa continued stalking towards the front door, jaw set a little tighter and eyes focused forward.

As Kageyama stared holes into the other setter’s back, he swore he heard something inside both of them shatter.

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a dream i had so i just... wrote it??? anyways let me know what y'all think
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://avatar-the-last-jerkbender.tumblr.com/) (i take requests and prompts!)


End file.
